


Portrait of a Queen

by matrixrefugee



Category: The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: F/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 05:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17892452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matrixrefugee/pseuds/matrixrefugee
Summary: Raith has Margret's portrait painted.





	Portrait of a Queen

**Author's Note:**

> Written for fic_promptly's [The Dresden Files (bookverse), Lord Raith/Margaret LeFay, consort](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/49965.html?thread=2170157&format=light#cmt2170157)

When Tommy was six months old, Raith insisted on painting her portrait, just as he'd done for so many other women who had borne him a child, through his long past.

"I still haven't lost the last of the baby weight," she said, as she sat on the park bench where they had first met, years before.

"It makes you look more womanly that way," he said, kneeling before her, sketching on a pad he'd brought along. He looked up at her, his grey eyes narrowed, studying her. "And try not to look so posed: just sit the way you usually would."

She leaned back against the seat back, spreading her arms across the top rail, then crossed her legs at the knee under her long full skirt. "How's this look?"

He chuckled. "That's perfect, it really shows the personality of my consort."

She blinked at him. "Consort? You mean it, Rai?"

He smirked at her: his kind never really smiled and when they did, it was usually a bad sign. "Every word of it."

She chuckled. "Well then, don't let me keep you from getting this thing just right."

"Good. Now hold that smirk for a moment while I rough this out."

Her smirk was genuine this time.


End file.
